SamJoe404
This article refers to the channel. To see the character, go to SamJoe404. SamJoe404 (opened May 25, 2017; commissioned June 23, 2017) is SamJoe's main channel. It is the continuation of the SamJoe Error channel, and is the first entirely dedicated family-friendly TTS channel. (Although SamJoe Error was intended as a family-friendly channel from the beginning, it was not truly dedicated until mid-2016.) Additionally, it is currently the only TTS channel to regularly produce videos in 4K resolution. This channel is home to many series, including Microsoft Sam's Super Errors and Signs (MSSEAS), Microsoft Sam's Classic Windows Errors (MSCWE), The Sam Station (TSS), Microsoft Sam fails at (MSfailsat), and others. 2017 (Playstation) As a result of the Reformation Declaration of 2017, the SamJoe Error channel could no longer be used due to one of its permalinks (samjoethedenpaman). Video production was originally intended to continue on SamJoe500, then SamDrew9001, but SamJoe eventually decided to just start fresh with a new channel instead. This new channel was created on May 25 with the name "SamJoe", and became commissioned on June 23. June 24 is celebrated as the official date of SamJoe's return because MSCWE Ep. 5 (the first completely new video since the Reformation) was in development on that date, even though it was actually released on June 25. Another reason is because the first real videos (although being sprite-swaps) were released on that date. On July 4, SamJoe's channel name was changed from SamJoe to Cyberman404 for a brief 8 days. The name was changed to SamJoe302 due to Cyberman being an already widely-used channel name. On September 22, the name was changed to its current name, SamJoe404. Classic Windows Errors' return on June 24 made it the first series to be brought back after the Reformation. The Fails At series was revived on July 21, The Sam Station followed suit in August 13, and Errors & Signs was restored with Megasode 1 (the first total remake) releasing on September 3, on its second anniversary. The original Season 1 was sprite swapped as well, with each episode releasing on their respective second anniversaries. The yearly streak of the Christmas series was also kept intact on December 25, the first Christmas special that SamJoe released on time. The sprite-swaps were not limited to MSreas, MSrCWE, and TSS, however. The MSfailsat series got special treatment, with not only a sprite-swap but also with the addition of new jokes. The channel released a total of 50 videos throughout the year, and managed to gain 252 subscribers by the end of it. 2018 (Wii U) 2018 marked the return of MSSEAS Season 5, as well as the long awaited S5E4. Plus, MSSEAS Season 2 also made its return. Additionally, SamJoe found out about Project Kaeru:Tomo, which allowed him to make better Mii sprites with more freedom and more dynamic movements. However, the transition wasn't an easy process, what with the vast amount of poses and expressions as well as other non-fictional matters. To add insult to injury, Nintendo closed down their official Miitomo servers, disabling any new users to download the needed data. 2019 2019 started with a Miitomo variation of the Microsoft Punch which was part of a sneak peek for The Sam Station (Episode 7) + Microsoft Sam's Christmas of 2018. Also in January, the Kaeru:tomo Project was restored. Sadly, April 9 marked the end of POSReady 2009's support, thus killing Windows XP entirely. SamJoe made a special video to reflect on this. On a different note, on May 11, MSSEAS S5E7 finally premiered, bringing the season back from its 8-month dormancy. Later in the year, the MSfailsat and The Sam Station series were made continuous again, with the remainder of their pre-Reformation installments being sprite-swapped. In between those two, MSSEAS S5E8 premiered, with an in-between-episodes gap four times smaller than S5E7. MSSEAS S5E9 premiered on October 12, becoming the channel's new longest video. On November 13, Microsoft Sam reads Classic Windows Errors returned after over 1 1/2 years. On December 12, the channel reached 1,000 subscribers. On December 15, a daily video streak started, raising the channel's video production to the highest it's ever been. On December 26, a new MSfailsat video (not a sprite-swap) uploaded, this time, based off of black friday. 2020 2020 started with Microsoft Sam Quickies #3, called "2020". Seasons 3 & 4 of MSreas were uploaded, and Microsoft Sam's User Generated Signs returned.